This Years Love
by SuperPenguinLovesHerEdog
Summary: Short Little songfic that bit me. Harry is upset but why? And who upset him? rated T to be safe.


Disclaimer: I do not i repeat not own Harry Potter or any of the characters contained within those books. Unfortunately for me they belong to JKR. Please dont sue the broke girl. Thanks.

AN: Dont be too hard on me this is litterally my first try at fanfiction. I find it slightly easier than writing my own but I still enjoy that too. Thanks and constructive criticism would be appreciated. Please dont burn me its not fun.

AN2: The song is also not mine. It belongs to David Grey and is titled This Years Love.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------->

When I met him I was just trying to find a friend. I guess they are right. There is a fine line between love and hate. I hated him for so long that it had to turn into something more didn't it. It just hit me one day. He's more than I thought he was. He's exactly what I need.

This years love had better last  
Heaven knows it's high time  
I've been waiting on my own, too long

I never thought I would find someone someday. I never expected it to be him. I remember the first day I realized what it was. I was walking to DADA, I guess it was an ironic thing. I always thought he was so dark. I never imagined that someone who could seem like they ate and breathed the dark arts could be so wonderful.

When you hold me like you do  
It feels so right, oh now  
Start to forget how my heart gets torn  
When that hurt gets thrown  
Feelin' like I can't go on.

We were both late, he had been held back to speak with the Professor and I had just forgotten the time. When we ran into each other everything fell to the floor. Parchment, ink and quills strewn across the floor along with all of our books, I looked up to apologize to whomever I had run into. Malfoy. Of course. Who else would have been as preoccupied as myself. At the moment our eyes met, it was as if something inside me was let loose. I needed him to feel the same but I thought he never would. "Potter," He spewed my name out like it was something disgusting that he didn't want to touch. "Malfoy," I said. "Forgetting how to walk are we?"

I couldn't speak. I was speechless. Looking ruffled and not so composed made him the most sexy being on the planet. I thought I could look forever. I look back at the time we wasted. We have been together since right after the war. I don't know what happened, but one day after a particularly rough game of Quidditch, I was wandering the grounds and I came across him.

We started with the usual jibes but it turned into something different. I couldn't help myself. I just launched myself at him and pressed my lips firmly against his. He kissed back and I was in shock. He kissed me. That was all that I could think. But now he has hurt me one too many times.

Turnin' circles time again  
Cut like a knife, oh now  
If you love me got to know for sure

Each time hes hurt me I've taken him back like nothing happened. But not this time, he has gone too far. It will not work. A trip to one of his family villas wont make up for this. Id like to Avada Kedavra him for it but even without Dementors, Azkaban is still frightening.

Cuz' it takes something more this time  
Then sweet, sweet lies, oh now  
Before I open up my arms and fall losing all control  
Every dream inside my soul

Now hes returned. He wants to walk and talk with me about what has happened. We talked for hours while we walked along the street in the warm summer night, while the crescent moon shone overhead. He finally explained what has been happening.

When you kiss me on that midnight street  
Sweep me off my feet  
Singin' ain't this life so sweet?  
This years love had better last

I hope it lasts longer this time. I don't know if I can do this again.

This years love had better last  
Cuz' whose to worry if our hearts get torn  
When that hurt gets thrown  
Don't you notice life goes on

I'm going to swear this time that it won't happen again. I deserve a little happiness. I just pray that it lasts. That's all I can hope for. I love him so much.

Won't you kiss me on that midnight street  
Sweep me off my feet  
Singin' ain't this life so sweet  
This years love had better last,  
This years love had better last,  
This years love had better last,  
This years love had better last,  
This years love had better last, whoa  
This years love had better last.


End file.
